Mischief Managed
by CofeeChan
Summary: Bien des années après le combat final, Rose Weasley et Albus Severus découvrent un objet inattendu..


_**Mischief Managed**_

-Hey Rose ! Je crois que Papa il a une carte au trésor dans son bureau !

Rose Weasley releva le nez de son livre pour fixer le jeune Albus Severus, peu convaincue par l'hypothèse du petit garçon. Depuis que James Sirius, son grand frère, avait rejoint Poudlard au mois de septembre, il était devenu surexcité et semblait ne pas pouvoir attendre encore un an avant de le rejoindre dans la prestigieuse école. Cet après midi là, Rose et son frère Hugo avaient été envoyé par leur parents Ron et Hermione chez les Potter car le travail des deux adultes ne leur permettait pas de les garder et Harry, alors en congé, avait proposé de veiller sur eux bien qu'il ne quittât que peu son bureau. Il avait une totale confiance envers les enfants qui jouaient dans le jardin.

Rose jeta un regard vers Lily et Hugo qui s'amusaient avec leurs balais pour enfant et referma le livre, consciente que de toute façon elle n'arriverait pas à faire partir Albus sans explication.

-Une carte au trésor hein ? Les pirates ça n'existe pas Albus. Plus maintenant du moins et en plus c'était surtout utilisé par les moldus !

Elle avait pris de sa mère l'assurance et une soif de connaissance qu'elle partageait volontiers avec ses interlocuteurs, quand bien même ceux ci n'auraient rien demandé .

Albus un peu déconcerté étudia dans sa tête les arguments de la petite fille. Il finit par hausser les épaules et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner avec lui.

-Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Il a une carte et il lui parle ! Je suis sur que ça mène à un trésor ! Et puis les pirates ça existe j'en ai même vu dans des films !

-Il lui parle ? Interrogea Rose avec intérêt.

-Oui !  
Albus était heureux qu'elle finisse enfin par lui accorder un peu d'attention.

Il regarda autour de lui, lui fit signe de le suivre discrètement et entra dans la petite maison. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau resté porte ouverte ou Harry était apparemment en train de rédiger quelque chose de très important.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de l'éloigner le temps de trouver la fameuse carte.

-Tonton ! Hugo a encore mangé des pastilles de gerbes ! Il ne se sent pas bien, il dit qu'il va mourir !

Harry releva la tête en voyant les deux enfants courir vers lui. Il soupira en maudissant le jour ou il avait aidé les jumeaux à monter leur commerce et courut dans le jardin sans entendre Albus et Rose pouffer de rire.  
Le petit brun et la petite rousse s'empressèrent de rentrer dans la pièce et Albus qui avait déjà repéré les lieux depuis quelques jours alla directement ouvrir le deuxième tiroir à la gauche du bureau. Il sautilla sur place en brandissant un morceau de parchemin qui semblait avoir quelques années derrière lui.

-Je l'ai!C'est elle je la reconnais !

Rose approcha, peu convaincue.

-Ça ne ressemble pas à une carte ça... C'est un parchemin vierge...

Albus regarda le parchemin, un peu déçu. Effectivement il n'y avait rien dessus. Il était pourtant convaincu d'avoir vu son père parler à la présumé carte. Encore plus bizarre il était sur qu'elle affichait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui plongeait Harry dans une profonde réflexion à chaque fois.

-Peut être qu'on ne peut pas parce qu'on a pas de baguette ? Hasarda Rose devant l'air déçu du petit garçon.

Albus hocha la tête en bougonnant et remit la carte à sa place.

-On demandera à James quand il reviendra de Poudlard ! Ou à Teddy !

Elle finit par lui arracher un sourire et lui tapota la tête d'un air important. Elle considérait Albus comme son frère et même s'il était agaçant elle préférait quand même lui faire plaisir.

-Allez viens ! Sinon Tonton va revenir et nous disputer, je crois que je l'entends monter !

Les deux enfants rangèrent le parchemin avec précipitation et sortirent en courant, prenant soin de ne pas croiser la route de Harry.

Ce dernier retournait d'ailleurs à son bureau, intrigué par le mensonge de Rose et Albus. Hugo allait parfaitement bien. Avaient t-ils cherché à l'éloigner de son bureau ? Il soupira et se rassit, regardant si quelque chose avait changé. Il finit par repérer le deuxième tiroir à gauche, mal fermé. Le cœur battant il l'ouvrit. _Elle_ était toujours là. Pourquoi les enfants avaient t-ils cherché à _la_ voir ?

Il la prit délicatement, la posa sur son bureau, oubliant pour un moment son travail. Une vague de souvenirs le submergea et il prit sa baguette, la pointant vers le parchemin.  
« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises . »

Un instant il crut que cela fonctionnerait, que ce serait l'essai qui mettrait fin à une longue série d'échecs. Les mots se formèrent et il se mordit les lèvres de déception.

« _Méfait accompli_. »

La carte n'affichait plus que cela depuis la bataille, depuis la mort de son dernier créateur, depuis la mort de Remus. Il n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire dire autre chose, Merlin seul savait à quel point il avait pourtant essayé, malgré Ginny qui lui répétaient qu'il ne faisait que se faire du mal. Il la replia, une boule dans la gorge et la rangea délicatement dans le bureau. Il laissa son dos aller contre le fauteuil en regardant le plafond. Le temps des Maraudeurs était bel et bien fini.


End file.
